Survivor Fan Characters Deluxe
This is my version of Total Drama Survivor! Contestants *Hannah *Bonnie *Phil *Matt *Ieaeka *Zachary *Robert *Miranda *Hogan *Charlie *Ryuia *Jason *Ker *Bo *Krauss *Skylar *Montana *Iris *Jewel *Brenton *Jocasta *Adrian *Ventious *Xero Gallery Chapter 1: Titans Clash Jeff - Yo! We're coming at you live and I would like to introduce my first person... Brenton! What's up Brenton? Brenton - The sky... Jeff - ... Okay, anyway's next up is both Hannah and Miranda! Hannah - Hey Jeff. Miranda - Sup'. Jeff - Ladies. Glad you could make it Miranda - This is where we'll be? Jeff - Yup! Miranda - Wonderful... Jeff - Next up is a little case of Hogan! Hogan - Hey Jeff, I am so excited to be here! Jeff - I'm sure you are Hogan! Hogan - Nice to see some of you guys. Hanna - Same here. Brenton - I'm good looking. Jeff - Next up is Matt & Jocasta! Matt - Where are we? Matt looks at the place Matt - A dream come true. Hannah - Matt! Matt - Hannah! At least you're here. You make this place 65% better. Hannah - I'll take that as a compliment. Jocasta - What's up everyone? Brenton! It is so nice to see you. Brenton - I know right? It's so nice to see me too. How are you? Jocasta - I'm good no complaints. Jeff - Good, cause next up is Bonnie! Jocasta & Brenton - Fuck! Bonnie walks up Jeff - Welcome... Bonnie - Screw you Jeff! Jeff - Whatever. Next up is both Charlie and Ieaeka! Ieaeka - Hey everyone, I hope you guys are not bitter or anything. Jocasta - No, we're fine girl. Ieaeka - That's great! Charlie - Hmm... Oh there's Hogan. Hogan - I see you're still with the ginger. Charlie - I see you're still stating the obvious. Jeff - Next up is both Phil and Jasen! Phil walks off of the bus Hogan & Charlie - Phil? Phil - In the flesh. Phil walks to them Hogan - Phil, what happened to you? Charlie - Yeah man, you're hot now! Phil - Over the course of Survivor, I have been losing weight and lost over 200lbs. Now I am perfetly ready for anything. Hogan - That's crazy. Matt - Hmm... He could pose as a threat. Hannah - Strategizing already Matt? Everyone isn't even here yet. Matt - just seeing who are my allies and my enemies. (Confessional) Matt - It is always good to keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Jasen - I, want, blood. Miranda - How nice. Jeff - Next is Jewel, Adrian, Bo & Iris! Jewel - I'm angry! Bonnie - No shit! Everyone can see that? Jewel - Do you have a problem? Bonnie - No, but you do. Now move, you're blocking my sunlight. Jewel then walks away (Confessional) Jewel - That must be the Bonnie chick the producers told us about. Bo - Me hungry! Jeff - You'll eat after a challenge. Bo - No! Jasen - Ha, ha! Bo then glares at Jasen Iris - I have a feeling that I am going to get far! I just hope nobody tries to blindside me. Bonnie - Well then you better be prepared, because I just might do that. Bonnie then hears a puff and turns around to see Adrian Bonnie - H-hi Adrian! Adrian glares at her Bonnie - You're not still ticked about the whole accusing you of rape thing are you? Adrian - Fuck you Bonnie! I lost a million dollars because of you. Bonnie - Well don't blame me if you were useful up until then. Adrian - Screw it! If we're on the same team, I'll make your life here a living hell! Bonnie - You're bluffing, bitch. Adrian - TRY ME! (Confessional) Adrian - In my season, I was screwed by Bonnie, just like almost everyone one else in the game. Now it is her turn for some pain. It's payback time! (Confessional) Bonnie - Adrian doesn't scare me in the least. In fact, I dare him to hurt me, cause I'll know the shit out of him! Jeff - Next are Ventious, Ryuia, Montana, Krauss and Ker! Krauss - Bow down to yer master! I am the one who will rule this game and win! Ker - Krauss dear don't scream like a lunatic. Krauss - Yes, but I must! Montana - How weird can they get? Ventious - You call those two weird, look at my relationship with Ryuia. Ryuia - You said something Ventie? I just imagined us with 47 children! Isn't that great? Ventious and Montana then just stares at one another Jeff - Nice to see some old faces. But we're on a budget so next up is both Xero and Sky! Xero - Yes, I am back! Hannah - Xero, is that you? Xero - Yup! Hannah - I almost didn't recognize you! Xero - It happens. Skylar - I am back and ready for more manipulating! Hogan - Skylar! Skylar - Oh Hogan, It's so nice to see you. Hogan - Same with you. Skylar - Is there anyone else here from our season? Hogan - Yeah there's Charlie and then there's Phil. Skylar then looks around Skylar - Okay there's Charlie but I don't see Phil. Hogan then points to Phil Skylar - Ph-Phil? Phil - Sup'? Skylar - Nothing much. (Confessional) Skylar - Phil has gotten into shape. He's going all out this time. Jeff - Now last and especially least-- ??? - Hey! Jeff - Is... Robert! Robert - Hey guys. Everybody ignores him and are talking with their friends Jeff - Wow dude, you're even less noticeable than in your season. At least you won't be targeted easily. Now, I will pick the team captains... Adrian! Adrian - Yes! Jeff - MIranda! Miranda - Cool. Jeff - And... Montana! Montana - Alright! Jeff - Now, pick your teams. 8 For each and equal players please! We'll start with Adrian. Adrian - I pick... Bonnie! Everyone gasps Bonnie - Shit! (Confessional) Bonnie - I thought he wasn't serious but turns out he is out for revenge. Miranda - Alright, then I guess I'll pick... Hogan! Hogan - Sweet. Montana - I'll take Ker! Ker - Yippee! Adrian - I choose Phil! Phil - Cool. Miranda - I pick Jocasta! Jocasta - You picked the right choice. Picking the party monster was the best choice! Miranda - I'll make sure to see into that! Montana - I choose Ieaeka! Ieaeka - I guess I'm fine with that. Adrian - I choose Ryuia! Ryuia - What? Ventious! Ventious then stares at her (Confessional) Ventious - Man oh man, she relies on me too much. Miranda - I choose Robert! Robert - Noticed at last! Hogan - Try not to get too excited. Montana - Give me Skylar! Skylar - I'll keep that in mind. Adrian - Give me Iris. Iris - Yes! Miranda - Xero! Xero - Okay, I guess. Montana - Brenton. Brenton - Now I can show off my manliness. Jeff - Okay so far Adrian has Bonnie, Phil, Ryuia and Iris. Miranda has Hogan, Robert, Jocasta & Xero! Montana has Brenton, Skylar, Ieaeka & Ker! Adrian! Adrian - I'll take Hannah. Hanna - Whatever. Miranda - Get me Matt. Matt - Hook line and sinker. Montana - I'll take Jewel then. Jewel - Not bad... Adrian - Get me Ventious. Ventious - Okay. Miranda - I'll take Bo! Bo - Thank you! Montana - Jasen's with me. Jasen - You made the right decision. Adrian - I'll take Zachary. Zachary - I've finally been picked. Miranda - Charlie! Charlie - ... Montana - Give me Krauss! Jeff - And we have the teams! TEAM DYNAMITE: Adrian, Phil, Bonnie, Hannah, Ryuia, Zachary, Ventious & Iris. TEAM VICTORY: Miranda, Hogan, Charlie, Jocasta, Robert, Xero, Bo & Matt. TEAM CYCLONE: Montana, Krauss, Jasen, Skylar, Brenton, Ker, Ieaeka & Jewel. With that we have our teams. Stay tuned for the next episode for the challenge and the elimination. On Total, Drama, SURVIVOR! Chapter 2: Forest See, Forest Do!